


Insomnia

by Fightyourdragon



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Poetry Kink, nape of neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professorfangirl inspired hotness!  Q can't sleep.  James knows exactly what to do about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professorfangirl (lizeckhart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/gifts).



> This little ficlet is a present to the amazing Professorfangirl because it is her birthday and she deserves lots of happymaking things! It includes nape of neck and poetry porn because I deduced that those things make her smile : ) This can stand alone, but in my mind these are the same characters from my Love Song series- about 20 years down the line. The title and poem are from Elizabeth Bishop's "Insomnia."

When James wakes up moonlight is pooling on the empty space next to him and the silvery sheets are cool to the touch. He props himself up on one elbow and looks over towards the sliding door of the bungalow, unsurprised to see it open with the curtains blowing softly in the breeze coming off the ocean. Q is leaning against the edge of the balcony watching the waves, his bared skin reflecting light like an alabaster statue. Q may be nearly fifty now, but James still finds him as achingly beautiful as when they first met. James sits up slowly, quietly slides to the edge of the bed and pads out to the balcony to wrap his arms around Q’s waist from behind. He kisses the soft skin at the nape of Q’s neck before resting his chin on Q’s shoulder and asking softly, “Can’t sleep?” 

Q hums and leans his head against James’, moving his hands down thread their fingers together over his stomach. “No. I’ve no idea why, it’s not as if you didn’t wear me out,” he says with a hint of sensuality. “I just woke up and it was so beautiful out here I couldn’t resist. Then the moonlight on the waves sort of hypnotized me I think. I don’t even know how long I’ve been watching it.” 

“Well it’s not as if we’re on any sort of schedule. It’s your birthday trip so you’re allowed to wake up or sleep whenever you want.” He turns his head and kisses Q’s jaw, his ear, then presses his nose into the fine hair at the back of his neck, encouraging Q to dip his head so James can have better access to his favorite few inches of skin. He scrapes his teeth over the area lightly then runs his tongue up to the slight indentation at the base of Q’s skull and sucks on it gently. He smiles when it induces a full-body shudder and he can feel the gooseflesh rising against ever bit of skin pressed back against his own. 

“Hedonist,” Q accuses fondly, arching into the pleasure James is offering. 

“Always,” James agrees. He moves his hands down and uses one to roll Q’s testicles lightly and the other to wrap around his hardening length and gods, does he love this man. He moves his hands with the ease that comes with years of learning what Q likes best and within a minute Q is making lovely low noises of pleasure. James smiles and goes back to teasing the nape of Q’s neck for a while before bringing out his secret weapon. 

It was years into their relationship before he discovered Q’s secret love of poetry and once he did, rather than treat it with the derision Q was afraid of he dedicated himself to finding out why Q was so interested in it. He was pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t as bad as his schoolboy experiences led him to believe. He didn’t think he would ever enjoy it as much as Q, but he did take the time to memorize a few poems that seemed to be on the most dog-eared pages of Q’s books. He’d discovered that Q had something of a kink for James reciting lines of poetry during sex, something he reserved for special occasions so it didn’t lose its effect. This, he decides, is a special occasion.

James bites Q’s neck before pitching his voice low and seductive as he says, “The moon in the/bureau mirror/looks out a million miles/(and perhaps with pride, at herself,/but she never, never smiles)/far and away beyond sleep, or/perhaps she's a daytime sleeper.” 

Q freezes and his breath catches as a thrill of arousal spikes through him that has nothing to do with his body. This is James manipulating the pleasure centers of his mind with the words of Elizabeth Bishop and it is insanely hot. 

James grins as he feels Q get even harder and continues, “By the Universe deserted,/she'd tell it to go to hell,/and she'd find a body of water,/or a mirror, on which to dwell./So wrap up care in a cobweb/and drop it down the well.” He pauses to suck a small mark onto Q’s sensitive skin.

“Oh god, don’t stop,” Q pleads, his hips pushing forward helplessly as the spiraling pleasure of his orgasm grows stronger.

James’ laugh is nothing more than a low rumble in his throat before he tightens his grip on Q’s cock and concludes the poem. “Into that world inverted/where left is always right,/where the shadows are really the body,/where we stay awake all night,/where the heavens are shallow as the sea/is now deep, and you love me.”

Q gasps and bites his hand to avoid waking their neighbors by crying out as his release sparks through him, lighting his nerves on fire. His mind has its own sort of orgasm as James’ voice caressing some of his favorite words settles firmly into his memory. James’ arms around him are all that keep him from collapsing onto the warm boards beneath his feet. 

James holds Q through the aftershocks, running his hands soothingly over sensitized skin for a minute before picking Q up- he’s more than a little smug that he can still do this despite his years- and carrying him back to bed. When Q is arranged comfortably James goes and gets a flannel wet with warm water and comes back to clean Q off before sliding into bed as well. “Think you can sleep now?” he asks, pulling Q back against his chest.

“Hmm, I think so. In case I haven’t told you lately, I love you,” Q sighs, snuggling back against James’ familiar strength and closing his eyes. He’s going to have some very pleasant dreams.


End file.
